How Far Would You Go?
by YuukiixZero
Summary: Naruto is now Hokage and vows to protect his people with his life. Sasuke still hates the leaf and promises he won't destroy it, but only if Naruto sells his body to Sasuke. Although Sasuke refuses to let Naruto feel anything but pain while he takes him. Rated M For Yaoi, Violence, and Rape. Should Be About 3 Or Four Chapters Long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Again Lovelies! I have decided to start a new project, (But don't worry I'll still be doing Learning To Love A Demon!)**_

_**I just got this into my head while I was in the shower O.O I know xD**_

_**So this is rated M for a reason, there is Rape in the short little three chapter story, well at least I think it'll be about three chapters maybe four xD**_

_**It will contain Graphic and brutal sex scenes so please if your against reading about rape (Which it totally wrong) Then please don't bother reading this. Rape is bad of course but I felt a need to write this story..So please enjoy Any questions just ask and please Review! **_

Many things had changed in the hidden leaf, the war was over, Sasuke was home and Naruto had finally become Hokage. Everyone had grown up and started families of their own. Sakura had married Sai, Shikamaru was married to Tamari, Ino had somehow fallen in love with Choji and they were married. Neji had married Tenten, Kiba had married a nice girl with no ninja background surprisingly.

Kakashi had ended up with Kurenai and took care of Asuma's child like it was his own. Naruto had finally realized his love for Hinata and they were soon married.

Everything was settled in the leaf except for Sasuke. He had come back willingly but was still bitter about what the leaf had done to his clan. He isolated himself from everyone even Naruto, although that never stopped the yellow haired Hokage from trying.

Naruto was sitting in his office drowning in paper work. He glared down at the papers on his desk. He had always had a short attention span and it had only grown worse with age. He looked to his left to see how much more to go through and he groaned and slammed his head down on to the desk with anger.

"Im Hokage! I should have someone to do all this stuff for me." He mumbled into the cold wood of the desk.

He wanted to get home as soon as he could, he needed to spend at least a little quality time with Hinata, Kimi, and Shiori. It was definitely hard being the only male in the house but he was hoping that Hinata's now pregnant belly finally held a son for him. Not that he didn't love his two girls to death but what man didn't want a boy?

Suddenly their was a loud rapping on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto called out loudly, his face still buried in the wood of the desk.

The door opened slowly and Naruto looked up. In strode Sasuke in all his aggravatingly perfect glory. His hair blew around him and his long bangs fell into his onyx coloured eyes. Naruto sat up quickly and felt his stomach churn.

Sasuke never willingly visited him and when he did it was because he wanted something.

The man stared at Naruto blankly as if waiting for the yellow haired man to speak first.

Naruto leaned back into his chair and folded his arm.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"This entire village is making me sick."

Naruto sat forward suddenly, hearing things like that come from Sasuke worried him. It was so easy to pushed the dark haired man over the edge.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto said slowly and carefully.

" You know I never did get my revenge Naruto, you talked me out of it. And now the very sights and smells of this village are making me ill. I need revenge and I know the perfect way to get it." As he said this he walked slowly towards Naruto's desk, he bent down, leaned his elbows on the desk and rested his face on his entwined hands. A typical devious Sasuke pose.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Naruto said icily, although he was worried. If Sasuke truly wanted to he could probably succeed in destroying the leaf where Orochimaru had failed before him. Just Sasuke alone was a force to be reckoned with, not to mention all the allies and followers he had tucked away in god know's where.

They would only jump at the chance to destroy the leaf.

"You." He stated simply, now Naruto was thoroughly confused.

" You want to fight me?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"No, you wouldn't suffer enough if we simply fought. You Naruto are Hokage, you are the father, the protector, the very heart of the village. If I can just simply crush and humiliate the heart of the village then I will be satisfied." He stated this all calmly as if he was telling Naruto what weather was outside.

"So you are saying we should settle this how...?" Naruto hated beating around the bush and it seemed that was what Sasuke loved the most. He wasn't too worried, he could handle Sasuke if need be. But he knew he could never kill his former friend no matter what he did. Which meant he had to try and please him however he could.

"How far are you willing to go, Naruto, to protect those you love? To protect your precious village." Before Naruto had time to react Sasuke had reached across the desk and grabbed Naruto by the hair jerking his head to the side. He ran his tongue over Naruto's neck and suddenly Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted.

He wanted Naruto himself. He wanted to ridicule and break the Hidden Leafs Hokage by raping him.

Naruto stiffened in Sasuke grasp.

How far was he willing to go?


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did I would't be writing FanFic's xD**_

_**Warning: Mature content, rape, violence.**_

_**Hey! So Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, I know it's short but I want it to be a short little series, the next chapter should be longer.**_

_**Either the next chapter of the chapter after that will be the end.**_

_**So yeah Enjoy and Review If You Have Time 3**_

Chapter 2

Was Naruto even considering what Sasuke had just said? This was totally wrong, evil, unnatural. But what choice did Naruto really have? If he didn't agree Sasuke would surely attack the Leaf, and Naruto wouldn't be able to stop him. Not because he didn't want to but because he could never bring himself to harm his ex best friend. Even if Sasuke cared nothing for Naruto the feeling wasn't mutual.

This was the only way he could protect the Leaf. When he became Hokage he made a promise, to always protect the village and the people in it through whatever means were necessary, but was this taking it too far?

'No, of course not.' Naruto could have been asked to do worse, he knew Sasuke was sadistic but he didn't know how messed up he truly was. He was willing to Rape probably the only person that actually cared about him just so he could feel manly?

It really did take a special kind of ugly to stoop that low. But Naruto knew he had no choice and steeled himself against feeling anything. He knew what was to come and he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Get on wi-" He was cut off by Sasuke dragging him over the desk and then slamming him back down on top of it. The breath was knocked out of Naruto and he was seeing stars for a few moments. But while he was disoriented Sasuke already had Naruto's shirt,shoes, pants and underwear pulled off and thrown across the room.

Naruto gasped at the sudden feel of cold air on his skin. He had never been embarrassed about his body, in fact if anything he would do nothing all day but show his perfectly muscled body if he was allowed to do so. But he hated the way Sasuke was looking down at him as if he was a piece of meat.

Naruto attempted to sit back up but was shoved back down immediately by Sasuke's strong hands. He tore off his own clothes and pulled open Naruto's legs pulling the struggling man to him.

"What the fuck Sasuke stop, you haven't even put on any lube." Naruto was a virgin when it came to sex with another man but he knew that there was supposed to preparation, and some sort of lubrication. Without it there would be nothing but complete agony, and then he realized with a start that was exactly what Sasuke had been planning for him. He wanted Naruto to feeling nothing but pain, fear and agony.

Sasuke simply smirked down at him, "That's the idea.." And with that he filled Naruto in one strong thrust, the yellow haired man screamed in pain. He had never felt anything like this before. Hot tears were streaming down his face, the pure size and width of Sasuke was tearing Naruto open from the inside, stretching him until Naruto thought he was going to rip in half. He couldn't take it any more and he tried to beat Sasuke off him. Normally Naruto would have been able to do it with ease but it seemed as if Sasuke was sucking all the energy from him.

The dark haired man just grabbed Naruto's throat and squeezed until the young man almost passed out. Naruto was beginning to get tunnel vision and the pain was unbearable.

Naruto's was beginning to stretch to fit Sasuke but that only relieved the pain by a centimetre. The sadistic man was pounding into him recklessly, an animalistic, primal growl escaping him as he lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders to get better access. The assault seemed to go on for hours, but the spiky haired boy knew it had only been minutes.

But when your in complete agony time passes slower, as if it's laughing at you. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wanted to be sick at the way his face was twisted up into sick pleasure at seeing Naruto like this.

Finally Sasuke let out a moan and shuddered digging his nails into Naruto's throat so hard he drew blood, as he came into him.

Naruto cried out at the feeling of Sasuke's evil seed filling him. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and blood dripped onto the wooden desk.

That same cold look was on his face as he dressed. He threw clothes at the shivering and bleeding Naruto who had slid off the desk and fallen to the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain and trauma.

"Your pitiful, get dressed."

He walked to the door but stopped before he opened it, his back was still to Naruto as he spoke.

"And don't worry Hokage, im not done with you yet." he said flatly. Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto Uzumaki lay broken on the floor. Bleeding and bruised. He was the strongest of the leaf, their protector, their leader, their father. He had endured unimaginable pain for them all since he had been born. And now again he was risking it all for them.

How could he go home and look his wife and children in the eye? How could he look his comrades and people in the eye? How could he ever look at himself in the mirror again? He was disgusting, vile, unclean, impure.

He had done nothing to stop Sasuke.

He had let this happen.

It was his fault.

And now Sasuke would never stop tormenting him.

This is all that his life was now, the great Naruto of the Hidden Leaf, son of the Yellow Flash, was a sex slave.

He wasn't sure how much farther he could go.

How Far Would You Go?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surprisingly this is doing quite well, so I might add an extra chapter Just for those of you who like it :) **_

_****__**Warning: This contains rape, violence and Lemons...So yeah..You have been warned O.o **_

_**Hope you enjoy..Also..**_

_** . ' .It**_

_**Just because I write about it doesn't mean I think it's okay..**_

Chapter 3

Naruto cleaned himself as best as he could, he made sure all his bruises were well covered and made his way home. It was hard walking home with the pain in his back side, he limped whenever there was no one around and walked as well as he could when around someone else.

When he finally walked up the steps to his house and opened the door he was tackled by his little girls.

Kimi was younger but much faster than her sister and beat her to the door effortlessly, she had every intention of being the next Hokage, and Naruto was sure she could do it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung off of him. He winced silently at the pain and stumbled, but caught himself before he could fall.

Shiori was only a year older than Kimi but she was also much more timid. She had her mothers dark hair and Naruto's bright blue eyes she had also gained her shyness, whereas Kimi had Naruto's mothers bright red hair and Hinata's Byakugan, and she was anything but shy.

Shiori had no interest in being a ninja but it was all Kimi talked about, they might be complete opposites but the six and seven year olds were very protective over each other.

He carried Kimi as best as he could and held Shiori's hand, leading them into the kitchen where Hinata would no doubt be cooking dinner, even though the doctors had told her to take it easy. Here dark hair was still long and brushed off of her lower back. She turned and smiled at Naruto he eyes full of love. She wasn't the timid girl she had used to be and had grown into her skin.

She was still quiet but would fight for what she loved. She waddled over to Naruto and kissed his gently. Her heavily pregnant belly bumped against him and he felt a slight kick. She laughed softly and pulled away taking Kimi with her.

"You shouldn't be up and about Hinata." Naruto said a little worriedly, even though he was with his family what happened with Sasuke was still fresh in his mind. It was as if the painful memory was overlapping his reality. Sasuke's face was overlapping over Hinata's.

"I just wanted to have dinner heated up and ready for you when you got home, but the girls were a handful so I didn't get it ready in time." Naruto swept Shiori and Kimi up into his arms again and set them on the counter.

"Were you two giving your mom trouble?" He raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer. Kim was the first to speak up of course.

"Shiori was annoying me so I had to show her who's boss." She yelled with confidence. Shiori simply sighed and slid off the counter.

"Dad im going to my room, come on Kimi it's bed time anyway." Kimi groaned but followed her sister somewhat sluggishly into their room.

Naruto immediately slumped at the table burying his head in his hands. Hinata sank into the chair next to him and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong Naruto? There's something your not telling me." Naruto didn't even think of telling her for a second. How could she ever look at him the same if he told her. He was going to make up some poor excuse but before he could say anything Hinata's hand tensed on his back. She grabbed at his shirt and gasped. Naruto looked up and grabbed her when he seen the pain on her face.

"Baby..co-oming.." She said clutching at her stomach and breathing heavily.

Naruto knocked over his chair, his mind was racing, he had to get the kids out, he had to get Hinata to the infirmary. He ran to the kids room and knelt in front of Shiori grabbing her by the shoulders.

" Run to Aunty Sakura's and tell her that your Mom's having the baby. She'll take care of both of you." He wasn't too worried about the kids. Sakura and Sai only lived a few houses down. Shiori immediately grabbed Kimi's hand and ran out of the room, forgetting about shoes and jackets. She knew the faster they were out the faster her dad could get their mom to the hospital.

Naruto ran back into the kitchen and lifted the now sweating Hinata. She was screaming in pain and drifting in and out of consciousness. Naruto tried his best not to panic at the look of absolute pain etched into his wifes face. He had seen Hinata give birth twice before, but this time was different. Naruto had a feeling that everything would go wrong today.

_5 hours later_

Naruto couldn't bear hearing Hinata's screams of pain and had taken to trying to pace back and forth outside the door. But that was too painful on his now bruised ass so he opted to just sit down, he didn't realize how tired he was till he was being shaken awake by an over weight medical Ninja.

"It's a boy, he looks just like you Hokage." He smiled broadly down at Naruto and the yellow haired Ninja's heart swelled with pride.

The other man disappeared back inside the room and Naruto made a move to follow him but was pulled backwards and flung around the corner. He gasped when his head smacked against the cold hard ground and he seen stars for a second time that day.

Sasuke grinned evilly down at him.

"I told you I'd be back."

Naruto sat up quickly, his head still reeling from the blow.

"Please Sasuke not now, Hinata just had the baby." Naruto was picked up roughly by his hair slammed face first into the wall. He coughed up blood and feel to his knee's whimpering slightly, he could fight back but what use would that do? It would only put his village in danger.

"I tell you when and where, and if you struggle I'll just have to take pretty little Hinata in there...Or I could go to Sakura's house and take one of my beautiful little nieces."

Naruto paled, he wasn't exactly shocked that Sasuke had said that, he was more so sickened that the thought had even occurred to him.

The yellow haired ninja squeezed his eyes shut briefly trying to think of what to do. And without warning his hair was grabbed again, his face pulled forward and Sasuke's pulsing erection forced into his mouth. Naruto's eyes flew open immediately, he gagged and tried to pull away which made Sasuke fist his hands in the other ninja's hair even more and force his member into the other mans throat until the point that Naruto couldn't breathe.

He began to panic, he had no where to put his tongue and it was being shoved back down his throat. He was about to clamp down on Sasuke's erection when the other man snarled, "Do it and I'll made sure I make your kids bleed." Naruto stopped immediately, his eyes were watering and he began to wretch with Sasuke's member still in his mouth. The other man began to move his hips back and fourth giving Naruto at least a few seconds of breath until finally he exploded into the other mans mouth moaning softly. Naruto couldn't help but swallow some of Sasuke's cum, if he hadn't he would have choked on it.

He let go or Naruto's hair to focused on his own high and the other man crawled away quickly, he was retching and his throat was on fire. Tears fell onto the tiled floor but Naruto pulled himself together immediately unwilling to cry again in front of the Demon in front of him.

But when he looked up Sasuke was gone. Naruto wanted to do nothing more but crawl into a corner and die but he cleaned himself up as best he could, making sure to spit out most of Sasuke's evil seed. He picked himself up and walked back to Hinata's hospital room, taking a deep breathe and wiping his tears before he entered. Now and forever the memory of his third child and first son's birth would be tainted by the agonizing pain he had just gone threw at the hands of the only man he had thought of as a true friend.

He wasn't sure he was willing to go much farther.


End file.
